


Fishing...yeah

by HitMan69



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Just contributing to the scarce McPoptarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitMan69/pseuds/HitMan69
Summary: Fishing trip, mouth-to-mouth, you know the drill.





	Fishing...yeah

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be McPriceley but sorta morphed into McPoptarts. Go figure.

Elder McKinley loved being district leader. Sure it meant he had to do mountains of paper work, constantly keep everyone in check and having to help every elder with even the most miniscule problem like tying their shoe lases... Elder McKinley _liked_  being district leader.

Every Friday they organized outdoor bonding trips to get them to experience the Ugandan environment.  
"So, all for fishing..." Everyone in the room had their hand up, everyone but of course, Elder Price.

"Why do I have to go on this dumb fishing trip" Price sneered.

"Elder, we've talked about this before, It's a team building exerc-"

"Can't I just sit it out"

"No. we all have to row in pairs. If you stay then Elder Cunningham will be forced to as well."

Arnold turned to look at his companion with pleading eyes, almost pouting.  
"Fine! but I won't enjoy it" Upon hearing that Arnold bounced ecstatically and pulled Kevin into a tight hug. "All right best friend, lets go!"

Elder McKinley spent the first thirty  
minutes out in the river lecturing them on boat safety regulations much to no one's surprise actually.  
"And make sure to keep your life jackets on at all times"

"Oh come on, it's not like we're gonna fall off" Elder Thomas said, tossing his life jacket aside and giving the district leader a cheeky smile. "Quit boring us to death with your rules and lets start fishing already"

Connor glared up at his companion who was now sitting on the rim of the boat, staring right back at him unaffected. A few months ago Poptarts wouldn't have dared talk back at him, having the same respect for authority the others had. But after a while he learnt that Connor was more lenient when it came to punishing him, not because he played favourites but due to their requirement to never leave eachothers side, if Poptarts was grounded, so was Connor. If Poptarts was put on toilet duty, Connor would have to help him. This unfortunate loophole made the smaller elder nearly invincibe.

"All that frowning will give you wrinkles Connie" Ah " _Connie"_  the little pet name given to him by the annoying blonde which made everyone on board chuckle.  
Connor was about to retort when he heard a loud splash.  
He turned to see his companion splashing and gasping for air, without thinking, he dived in and cluched an arm around his shoulder pulling him on board.

The others made room as he laid Thomas down and started pressing hard against his chest. He pinched the unconscious elders nose and then paused.

"What are you waiting for!" Church screamed with noticeable tears in his eyes.

"Do any of you know mouth-to-mouth"

"You're the district leader, shouldn't you know?" Church was now patting Thomas's hair.

"Well of course _I_  know I just thought he'd be more comfortable if one of you did it"

"But you're his mission companion  **and** district leader, shouldn't you be the only one he's comfortable doing this with?" Arnold interjected with a hint of confusion.

"We won't think any straighter of you whether or not you do it" Kevin interjected with a sly grin on his face.

"That's not what I-fine!"

It happened, and just as Connor thought, It was horrible. Poptarts drooled, coughed, bit his lip and just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, the unconscious boy vomited. In his mouth. In front of everyone. So yes Elder McKinley was _okay_  with being district leader.

They rowed back in silence. Neither making eye contact nor even attempting conversation. When they got back all was quiet until Elder-im-an-asshole Price bursted out in laughter. "I can't believe you guys fucking frenched!" he said as Poptarts turned a shade of red and hid his face.

Honestly, Connor was tired. Tired of Price, tired of Poptarts and tired of constantly nagging. "Elder Price, I would appreciate it if you would refrain from such crude statements" he said with his most intimidating district leader voice. "Fine, I'll quit picking on your boyfriend" Price said as he left to his room with Arnold in tow.

"Um thanks for-" Poptarts began but was quickly cut off by an enraged McKinley. "What is wrong with you! I told you to wear a life jacket but you didn't and jumped head first off the boat"

"I'm sorry"

"You think that fixes anything? You constantly undermine my authority and I'm sick of it"

"I didn't mean to-"

"As of now, we are no longer mission companions"

He heard the smaller boys breath hitch. Okay maybe he went a little too far but he couldn't take it back now, there was already a small croud around them and he'd look pathetic if he just changed his mind.

"Connor what are you saying?" his soon to be ex-companion whispered.

"You heard me, go pack your things you'll be rooming with church from now on" The red head felt a little guilty just throwing the younger boy out but he had to be taught a lesson.

"Does that mean we're companions now?" Michaels said from behind him.

"Yes... we are"

"Alright..." Michaels replied looking a little uncomfortable.

"I think it's time we all went to bed" the  redhead spoke calmly, clapping his hands to signify lights out. This was not going to end well.

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly sure where I'm going with this but it's my first story and I just wanted to put it out there. I'll probably look back on it and cringe but for now I'm actually kinda proud of how it turned out.


End file.
